


Reversed (Day 3: [swap] - fuse)

by Inkpot



Series: Infidget Week 2019 [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU of an AU actually, Alternate Universe, Finn embarrasses Gadget, Finn is a ball of hyper energy and Gadget is utterly enamored, Finn is a punny bastard, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Personality Swap, Sonic's only there for a second btw, it's AUs all the way down, semiverbal Gadget the Wolf, this is funnier when you remember that it's just the reverse of the actual AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: A handful of moments in a world where Gadget and Infinite's personalities are swapped.(It's fluffy and dumb I promise, no pain here)





	Reversed (Day 3: [swap] - fuse)

**Author's Note:**

> This. Got me thinking way more than I meant to. I might have to write this AU of my AU again and that's just aaaa. Anyway have fun.
> 
> (note as of today morning: wow I feel like the swap is way more obvious in finn than gadget, whoops oh well)

Gadget sat in the workshop, fiddling with a large machine. He wasn’t really focused on the task, mostly because the thing wasn’t really salvageable after earlier. Nominally he was supposed to be salvaging components, but. He’d already done a lot that day. He could afford to not rush around ceaselessly for a few minutes.

A tugging at his gut alerted him to the new arrival before Finn flopped down on the bench beside him. “Hey.”

Gadget waved lazily without looking up, immediately returning to poking at the machine’s innards.

Finn glanced over at his work, eyes skimming over the battered (and somehow burnt) casing. “Long day?”

Shrug.

“Fair enough.” His eyes landed on the tools scattered over the workbench. A smirk tugged at his mouth as he grabbed one and held it up. “That last incident really threw a _wrench_ in everyone’s plans.”

Gadget snatched the wrench out of his hands and shook it at him, his glare communicating the unspoken ‘You’re about to get a wrench thrown in _you_!’ as Finn cackled and ran off.

Gadget nibbled listlessly at his food, the low energy around the table resonating with his own exhaustion. Even Sonic seemed tired from the mess that had been the day’s cleanup. Some conversation was going on, but not a lot.

Except Finn. Who was always at peak energy. He’d eaten his food as fast as always, chattering endlessly about this and that between bites, and had left to turn his dishes in at the same brisk jog as always.

Gadget stared after him, a bemused smile crossing his face before he shook his head and focused on his food again. It took a lot of attention at the moment.

“What the heck,” someone down the table muttered. “Even after today he’s still absolutely bouncing off the walls.”

Finn’s ears flicked, and he zipped back to flop against Gadget’s side with a grin. “Not yet I’m not.”

“Finn,” Gadget said warningly.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes, not looking particularly chastised. But much to everyone’s relief, the rest of the meal passed without any extra drama.

Gadget’s ears pricked, and he held up a hand to stop Sonic talking as he turned toward where he’d felt his name being called. His eyes wandered the area until they landed on a familiar jackal waving wildly from the other side of the field.

Finn lowered his hand, but only for a moment as he ran through a series of signs. All in their personal pidgin, so nobody else would understand them. Which was fortunate, Gadget thought, his ears and cheeks burning fire hot. God _damn _it Finn. The jackal shot him a cheeky grin and zipped away.

“Huh,” Sonic said, jolting the wolf out of his stupor. He’d half forgotten Sonic was even there. “I only caught part of that, but, uh. Guessing I wasn’t supposed to?”

Gadget stared at his amused smirk for about a second before he buried his face in his hands and shrieked.

“It’s not as complicated as it looks,” Finn said as he fixed Gadget’s grip. “I go for fancier swordplay, but the basics are simple enough. Just follow my lead, okay?”

Gadget nodded, trying to ignore the slight warmth in his face. He relaxed a little as Finn stepped away to pick up his own practice blade.

“Now do what I do, I’ll explain as we go.”

The lesson was a little awkward, Gadget being much more used to the weight of a wispon. And the encouraging little smiles Finn kept shooting him were _not helping_. But there was no way he was going to quit now.

Eventually Finn called it on the grounds that “we covered the basics, better to take a break now.” Gadget gladly returned the sword and sat on the ground, giving Finn an expectant look.

Finn tilted his head, then smiled, scratching his cheek. “I mean, I was thinking of running a few forms… well, okay.”

He took several steps back, making sure the area was clear before settling into a stance, face settling into an expression of deep focus. Then he began to move.

Gadget watched, entranced, as Finn twisted his sword through the air, slow deliberate motions and careful footwork looking more like a dance than combat training. Watching Finn practice swordplay was always amazing, even if Finn always seemed a little embarrassed by his fascination. Not enough to refuse his presence at least.

And if learning how to use a sword himself gave him more excuses to watch, then it would definitely be worth it.

The campfire wasn’t the best light to work by, but Gadget didn’t mind. He was more fiddling than really working on the project anyway. It gave him something to do. Finn’s preferred something was tugging at his gloves, Gadget recalled, except at times like this where he didn’t bother with subtlety.

Finn was half leaning against Gadget’s shoulder, gesturing wildly with the story he was telling. His tail curled around Gadget’s hip, shielding him against the cool night air. Between that, the fire, and the warmth of good company, the temperature hardly mattered.

Gadget let his hands still on the machine, resting his head against Finn’s. The jackal paused for only a moment before continuing to speak, a little slower now but with just as much enthusiasm.

Gadget smiled and closed his eyes, soaking in the soft comfort of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Pic for the fic is [here](https://lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com/post/187615291977/day-3-of-infidgetweek-swap-fuse-fic-for-the). It's more of a comic tho. Might fix up the one for the first scene actually. If I have time.


End file.
